


Murphy

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Muy en el fondo deseaba que Derek se girara a verlo, pero también se esforzaba porque no lo hiciera.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No había considerado escribir un fanfic de nuevo, pero hoy llegó la inspiración y aunque quería que fuera Meanie o DoJae, creo que me gusta así.

-¿Alguna vez has contemplado la opción de que el problema eres tú? – Stiles dejó la cuchara de pudín suspendida en el aire mientras terminaba de asimilar las palabras de Jackson.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Seguimos en la misma página? -Jackson asintió – Porque te recuerdo que no soy yo quien se para frente a todos creyendo que soy el mejor, no soy yo quien se detiene cerca de él y le hace preguntas que no tienen sentido.

\- Se conocen desde hace un año, Derek es el típico guapo con el que todos quieren salir y tú caíste redondito por él desde el momento en que lo viste.

\- No recuerdo cuando nos conocimos – Jackson arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas – Ok, lo recuerdo, pero no voy a ser uno más del montón.

\- Pero eres uno más del montón.

La verdad es que Stiles no era uno más de un montón, era un trabajador perfectamente bien pagado que decidió que no iba a enamorarse a menos de que la otra persona supiera de que hablaba la Ley de Murphy. Muy en el fondo tenía la teoría de que Derek sabía sobre la Ley de Murphy, era por eso por lo que nunca la había nombrado frente a él, porque escuchar su respuesta sería el detonante para mirarse a los ojos y decir ‘Me gusta’ o que su corazón sufriera otra decepción.

Muy en el fondo deseaba que Derek se girara a verlo, pero también se esforzaba porque no lo hiciera.

Él podía mentirle a todo el mundo y decir que no le gustaba, pero no podía mentirse a si mismo ni a su corazón acelerado cada vez que tenían reuniones en la misma sala de juntas y por alguna razón les tocaba sentarse uno junto al otro.

De alguna manera estaba seguro de que ya orbitaban alrededor del otro, pero no quería ilusionarse.

La verdad es que recuerda perfectamente como estaba sentado cuando vio a Derek Hale por primera vez, el cabello negro aplastado por una gorra con el logo de la empresa, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida y la sensación de que tenía un nuevo crush. Pero él no había llegado tan lejos tan joven como para distraerse con alguien como Derek, alguien totalmente fuera de su liga.

\- Piénsalo – Jackson mordió su galleta - ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene?

\- 30 – La respuesta de Stiles fue inmediata.

\- Ok, una cosa sobre él que sabes.

Lo que no le dijo a su mejor amigo fue que había averiguado su edad revisando la base de datos de la empresa un día en que no tenía nada que hacer.

Hay cierta cantidad de conductas que realizas cuando alguien te gusta, la mayoría de estas de una forma inconsciente, así que para cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo automáticamente cerró la ventana y miró a los lados revisando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Ahora dime ¿Sabes porque decidió entrar a trabajar aquí? – Stiles negó con la cabeza – Pues él si sabe que tú estás aquí porque así vas a estar cerca de tu padre – Jackson soltó un suspiro – Y lo sé porque te lo preguntó cuando hicimos el trabajo de voluntariado y lo recuerdo porque me sorprende que después de tantas veces que lo has dejado hablando solo él te siga buscando.

No es que Stiles haya decidido dejarlo hablando solo, pero el miedo de no cumplir con sus expectativas lo ponía nervioso y sus nervios solamente trabajaban en dos direcciones, la que usaba con Derek era terminar la conversación con un monosílabo y retirarse sin importarle si el otro aún tenía algo que decir.

No solamente lo había hecho una vez, sino aproximadamente tres, la primera fue cuando Derek intentó pedirle su número para compartir correos y él decidió que era mejor tener esa conversación con Isaac porque él ya tenía el teléfono de Jackson. Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de intercambiar números por fuera pretendió que era una molestia y continuó trabajando en su ordenador.

No vio a Derek durante las siguientes tres semanas.

Y cuando lo volvió a hacer fue en la biblioteca, Stiles estaba intentando escoger un libro que llevar a casa y cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Derek acercarse decidió que mejor lo haría otro día.

Cada día visitaba el área de trabajo de Derek lo más disimulado posible intentando verlo, pero él nunca estaba porque su trabajo consistía en recorrer parte del país haciendo las grabaciones que más adelante representarían el gran trabajo altruista de su empresa.

Cada noche se decía que seguramente tenía pareja en algún otro lado del país y dormía tranquilo, hasta que lo volvía a ver y una parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto, como si de un imán se tratara.

\- Me gusta esta foto – Derek estaba revisando la cámara de Isaac donde se almacenaban las fotografías que acababan de tomar como recuerdo de su primera reunión amistosa con el departamento de administración y a la que muy amablemente habían sido invitados a pesar de no ser de sitio – Solamente te hace falta ganar un poco más de confianza.

\- Claro – Y eso fue lo único que dijo porque al parecer la conversación sobre como cocinar un pollo en salsa de chipotle era más entretenida que escuchar si a Derek le parecía bonito algún lunar en su cara.

Derek tomó la cerveza con la punta de sus dedos y se retiró de las banquitas directamente hacia la mesa redonda donde estaban sentados los que tenían mayor renombre, esos que no eran parte de ningún equipo como él.

El resto de la comida estuvo deseando que regresara a él, que le hiciera platica una vez más.

-Y luego está el asunto con Theo – Jackson se dio el tiempo de escoger entre las galletas de nuez y las de coco – Yo sé que no te gusta Theo, es decir, es guapo, pero no es para nada tu estilo.

\- Es fácil si los demás creen que me gusta – Jackson puso los ojos en blanco – Nadie sospecharía sobre Derek.

Otra verdad es que la mitad del equipo odiaba a Derek y la otra mitad simplemente no querían tener nada que ver con él, así que si un día Stiles llegaba y decía que le gustaba sería visto como un bicho raro y eso ya había pasado durante mucho tiempo en su infancia. No iba a regresar ahí.

\- Bueno, Derek no cree que salgas con Theo, lo he visto por la forma en la que los mira cuando se sientan juntos en la sala de juntas – Jackson se detuvo un momento – La reunión sobre el proyecto nuevo en la zona rural que no sé pronunciar se sentaron uno frente al otro y cada vez que Theo te tocaba el brazo la reacción de Derek no era buena, era como si sintiera que estaban ocupando su lugar y cuando sonreíste por el comentario que dijeron totalmente fuera de contexto Derek se giró a verte a ti, eso quiere decir que te estaba mirando a través de la cámara, pero lo mejor fue cuando Theo te ofreció café y Derek dijo que no tomabas café, como si le diera una orden.

\- Él...

\- Él tiene nombre, Stiles, se llama Derek, trabaja con nosotros, lo conoces desde hace un año y le gustas, probablemente desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez, pero tu prefieres pretender que no pasa nada ahí.

Stiles simplemente no quería emocionarse.

Cada punto que Jackson podía nombrar Stiles ya lo había considerado antes, sobre todo el punto de que Derek lo conocía, porque Derek le deseó feliz cumpleaños, Derek le regaló un separador de color azul, Derek le rellenó su termo con chocolate, Derek le sostuvo la mano cuando regresaron a la ciudad luego de la velada donde Stiles lo había ignorado, Derek le prestó su encendedor gris y nunca se lo pidió de regreso, Derek les dijo a todos que esperarían por Stiles porque estaba en una llamada cuando minutos antes había regañado a Liam por no tener la claqueta a tiempo; Derek le había dado una lección de un minuto sobre como emocionar la RAM, Derek le había contado una anécdota graciosa sobre Lydia, Derek le había preguntado si le gustaba estar sentado en un escritorio, Derek lo había mirado a los ojos un día mientras hablaba y desvió su mirada al segundo siguiente mientras Stiles se da tiempo de memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, empezando por el largo de su barba y terminando en las pequeñas canas que ya se veían por algunas partes de su cabeza.

Pero era fácil pretender que nada de eso había pasado porque así mantenía su corazón seguro y su cabeza en la tierra mientras intentaba ascender.

Era sencillo pararse en la oficina y pretender que no buscaba a Derek, que no se dio cuenta de que cuando fue a entregar su donación para los necesitados Derek salió detrás de él y Stiles, pretendiendo, lo ignoró completamente y subió a su auto.

\- Te refugias diciendo que Derek es un ególatra, pero yo he visto como se detiene cuando te ve, como te explica dos veces cuando no entiendes su lenguaje técnico, yo he visto como siempre considera tu palabra y como busca tu mirada – En este punto Jackson ya había abandonado sus galletas – Yo lo he visto como se ha desviado de su camino para saludarte y tú solamente sigues adelante como si no estuvieras pisoteando los sentimientos de nadie.

\- Derek no tiene….

\- Derek tiene un corazón y así como tú intentas proteger el tuyo, él no tiene miedo de llevarlo en su muñeca e intentar una y otra vez – Jackson resopló – ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que siempre te hace preguntas? Siempre quiere saber más de ti.

Stiles metió la cuchara a su pudín y suspiro, estaba a punto de oscurecer y lo que planeaba fuera una linda taza de café con su mejor amigo se convirtió en la mayor decepción de su vida y no porque no le gustara que Jackson le dijera alguna verdad, sino porque se dio cuenta de que era él mismo quien se estaba arruinando la probabilidad de tener algo que valiera la pena.

Derek Hale era un engreído, porque era el líder del proyecto, porque había sudado durante treinta años para finalmente llegar a donde estaba, porque se había graduado como el mejor de su clase y porque a pesar de todo era la persona más humilde que Stiles había conocido. Derek era el único que no tenía problema alguno en ser él quien condujera sin importar el auto, en ser él quien cargaba el equipo, en tener una silla en la esquina, en retirarse del lugar si se lo pedían, en responder los mensajes de Stiles a las 7 de la mañana de un domingo porque necesitaba un par de logos que nadie más le había facilitado.

\- Deja de ser un idiota, Stiles – Jackson sonrió – Yo no soy amigo de idiotas.

Después de eso la conversación cambió hacia la hija de Erika, una niña de cabello rizado que de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos a oficina y que tenía la gracia de siempre llevar un par de baquetas en las manos y jurarles que sería una percusionista de la filarmónica del estado.

Durante días Stiles no pensó en todo lo que Jackson le había dicho, era fácil ignorar el problema, mirarse al espejo, peinarse, trabajar, rellenar su taza de chocolate y luego regresar a casa.

Durante un par de semanas se dedicó a trabajar frente a las pantallas grandes con su Tablet en la mano y las cartulinas expuestas en la mesa junto al resto de su equipo.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que lo vio.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba de regreso, pero cuando llegó una mañana y lo vio bajarse de Econoline su corazón se detuvo un par de latidos y entonces lo recordó.

Casi un mes antes, tres días antes de que Derek hiciera que el encargado de gráficos le enviara personalmente los logos, se habían visto exactamente en ese mismo lugar. Derek estaba de pie en la puerta de la camioneta y Stiles lo vio, pero pretendió que era más interesante Ezra con sus lentes ladeados y su celular grabando las luces navideñas. Stiles recuerda como sus miradas se encontraron por más de cinco segundos y justo antes de que la sonrisa apareciera en la boca de Derek se giró.

Tal vez era demasiado tarde.

Tal vez le estaría haciendo un favor si de nuevo se daba la vuelta y finalmente se daba por enterado de que lo mejor sería si nada pasaba.

Pero entonces ¿Porqué estaba doliendo tanto?

¿Porque si nunca habían sido nada se sentía como si estuviera renunciando a todo?

-Hola – Stiles dejó de ver a Derek y miró a la persona a su lado - ¿Puedes enseñarme donde está la cafetería?

Stiles miró al extraño, era un poco más bajo que él y sus ojos eran verdes, completamente verdes.

-Lobby a mano izquierda, en la pared de los diplomas – Stiles le dio un golpecito en el brazo – Bienvenido.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amable, una de las pocas que le quedaban y decidió caminar directamente a Derek.

Hola – Derek sostuvo el estuche del dron en su mano izquierda y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre la Ley de Murphy? – Stiles casi sostuvo la respiración.

\- ¿Todo lo que puede salir mal saldrá mal? – Derek arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí – Stiles se mordió el labio - ¿Podemos averiguar si eso aplica en nosotros?

Durante un par de segundos lo único que Stiles escuchó fue el sonido de los autos a su espalda.


	2. Asíntota

Cuando miras a alguien pocas veces te detienes a registrar los detalles, sin embargo, cuando alguien te interesa te quedas investigando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Fue así como Stiles se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Derek no eran de un solo color, sino que había más de uno y solamente logró saberlo una noche en la planta más alta de su edificio luego de uno de esos días largos donde antes de decidir eso es necesario fumarse un cigarro al aire libre.

-Es lindo aquí arriba. – Stiles no se giró a verlo, sus nervios eran tantos que sabía que cometería un error si se miraban más de cerca -¿Puedo tener uno?

-Claro -Stiles le ofreció la cajetilla, pero en cambio Derek tomó el que estaba entre sus dedos.

-El otro día estaba escuchando – Stiles se giró para recargarse en la barda, Derek le regresó el cigarro -Sobre ustedes y sobre lo poco que les agrado.

-O sobre lo mucho que nos haz fallado -Stiles se llevó el cigarro a los labios -Eres el único que en lugar de apoyarnos nos ha preguntado de cuanto va a ser su paga.

-Lo siento si yo sí valoro mi trabajo.

-¿Insinúas que yo no? -Stiles se cruzó de brazos -¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos luchado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que haría el corporativo si considera que nosotros no somos indispensables?

-Lo sé -Derek sonrió, su sonrisa era tan brillante que Stiles llegó a odiarla. Odiarla como se odia el sol en un día de verano cuando no estás en la playa, odiarla como se odia un pastel de chocolate luego de haberse empalagado hasta el punto en que quieres vomitar – Porque yo me muevo con el corporativo.

-Lo sé -Stiles apagó la colilla –Y sé que es por eso por lo que decides hacernos menos cada vez que tienes la oportunidad.

-Stiles…

Stiles soltó un suspiro, la noche era fría y el siguiente día sería largo de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, ingeniero Hale -Stiles metió las manos en su abrigo y caminó directamente a la puerta.

Una parte de él estaba rogando que fuera por él, que lo detuviera, que por lo menos lo estuviera viendo irse y estuviera pensando en él.

_-Derek, Liam rompió el dron -Stiles podía escuchar los autos a su espalda, estaba casi parado a mitad de una calle, pero quería una respuesta y solamente en ese instante había juntado el valor._

_Stiles recuerda cuadro por cuadro cual fue el movimiento de Derek, recuerda como un segundo se estaba reflejando en sus pupilas y a siguiente estaba completamente solo._

_-Derek -Su voz sonó lamentable incluso para él y los autos seguían escuchándose a su espalda._

_Todo el día estuvo repitiendo ese momento en su memoria una y otra y otra vez, siempre inventándose un escenario diferente, pero en todos un final donde su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Esa noche se miró al espejo y lloró sin proponérselo, no por el rechazo, sino porque al parecer no era ni siquiera digno de una respuesta concreta._

_¿Cuál sería el tipo ideal de Derek? ¿Cómo debería ser la persona de la que él se sentiría orgulloso de tener al lado?_

_Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, lo único que sabía era que no era Stiles._

La mayoría de los días en los que Stiles salía de noche era simplemente porque sus compañeros habían decidido hacerlo primero y él era el del auto, así que esa noche se compró un par de sodas y arrancó el Jeep listo para subir hasta el cerro donde el editor de la revista local los estaba esperando con cerveza.

Cuando comenzó el viaje no esperó en que al llegar se encontraría primero con Derek y segundo con su hermano.

-Liam -Stiles hizo todo su esfuerzo por no verse amedrentado con la mirada de Derek. -No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Yo tampoco sabía que vendrías -Liam hizo todo el esfuerzo por esconder la cerveza a su espalda, pero Stiles ya lo había visto, igual que el brazo de Theo sobre sus hombros.

-Creí que estarías jugando videojuegos en el edificio -Stiles dio un paso hacia el frente. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a sus compañeros saludarse con quienes ya estaban ahí.

-Nos desviamos un poquito -Liam agachó la mirada -¿Podemos no hablarlo aquí?

-Venga, Stiles. Es una cerveza y yo estoy a cargo.

-Liam tiene 17, Derek. 17 y tú no decides cuando se va a tomar su primera cerveza, lo hago yo ¿Sabes por qué? -Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Di mi nombre de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

Stiles no se dio cuenta de que había un par de lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que tuvo que regresar a pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Ven.

Stiles miró a Chris, a Lydia y Allison mirarlo con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba con él. Liam nuevamente se hizo pequeño bajo el brazo de Theo, a nadie en casa le gustaba Theo.

El clima de nuevo era frío y todo parecía indicar que solamente sería invierno mientras estuviera cerca de Derek. ¿No debería ser eso un presagio?

-Siento mucho lo de Liam -Derek se detuvo un par de pasos al borde del acantilado. -Pero mira, tiene 17, tiene un novio que le quiere, tiene una beca casi segura para la universidad y es voluntario. ¿No se merece un poco de diversión de vez en cuando?

Stiles frunció el ceño.

Tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que su hermano menor le estuviera ocultando detalles de su vida, Liam quien solía platicarle hasta el color de su brownie de pronto comenzaba a salir con personas mayores y él no estaba enterado.

-Escúchame -Derek le puso una mano en el hombro y el cuerpo entero le hizo cosquillas -Sé que es difícil, pero la vida no se detiene y no importa que tanto te esfuerces, no puedes controlar todo.

El viento fuerte hizo que ambos se dejaran de ver al frente y comenzaran a verse mutuamente para escapar del polvo.

-Di mi nombre -Stiles apretó los labios -Cuando lo dices tú suena diferente.

-¡DEREK! -Los dos se giraron a ver en dirección a la voz. Theo estaba de pie sobre el techo del auto -¡Derek dile que se baje!

Nuevamente Stiles se quedó con el recuerdo de Derek dejando de verlo a él para desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Rayos, Theo, no necesito que te quiebres otro hueso en mi cuidado -Derek tiró el cigarro sin fijarse y Stiles tuvo que dar un brinquito para que no cayera a sus pies.

Desde esa distancia Stiles vio a Derek correr hasta su auto y llegar justo a tiempo para evitar que la caída de Theo fuera directamente sobre el duro suelo.

A un par de kilómetros de distancia Stiles logró ver como la sonrisa nuevamente crecía en su rostro hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada limpia. Stiles vio como no se giró a verlo otra vez, como si el momento antes de la hazaña de Theo nunca hubiera existido.

Dicen que tu nombre suena diferente de acuerdo el sentimiento de cada persona, que cada una de las letras tiene diferente entonación y juega dentro de la boca.

Stiles sabe que el nombre de Derek saliendo de sus labios suena diferente, suena a un pecado y también a un deseo.

-Derek – Su voz apenas alcanzó sus oídos se desvaneció.

La vista desde esa altura era hermosa, el aire y la risa se escuchaba como algo sacado de algún video de Hollywood, la única diferencia era que las historias de amor de Hollywood si duraban para siempre.

Esta historia no tenía un final feliz, en realidad su historia con Derek no tenía ni siquiera un inicio.

¿Cómo es el nombre de esas líneas que en algún punto se acercan demasiado, pero nunca logran unirse?

Tal vez su amor no era más que un concepto de matemáticas.


	3. Abeja

En la vida existen demasiados principios y leyes que nos dicen que muchas cosas no deberían ser de la forma en la que lo conocemos.

Uno de ellos es que por el tamaño de su cuerpo y el de sus alas las abejas no deberían volar, sin embargo, ellas no saben de aerodinámica y todos los días emprenden su vuelo sin detenerse por nada.

Stiles se considera a si mismo una abeja, algo totalmente extraño porque a él le gusta tener todo planeado o por lo menos la idea fija de que es lo que debería hacer en el siguiente paso, pero por muy extraño que parezca con Derek no es así.

Con Derek solamente necesita tener de frente para olvidarse de todo y comenzar a hacer cosas que no debería, como sentarse con su grupo amigos un viernes después del trabajo a tomar café.

Stiles ni siquiera debería tomar café.

-Siéntate conmigo -Liam le dio un par de golpecitos al lugar junto a él y se pegó aún más contra el costado de Theo, tanto que por un segundo Stiles pensó que estaba sentado en su regazo. Una mirada fue suficiente para que su hermano menor le señalara los dos centímetros que quedaban de espacio entre sus piernas. -¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien -Stiles se acomodó un poco el saco.

-Escuché que tienen un nuevo integrante -Derek estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa con su celular en la mano.

-Jordan -Stiles sonrió -Sí, se unió hace un par de días, mañana le daré un recorrido por las instalaciones mañana.

-¿Qué se supone que hace? -Derek dejó el teléfono a un lado.

-Ingeniero en sonido, editor de vídeos, todo lo que nos hace falta para tener el paquete completo -Stiles tenía la sonrisa más grande había mostrado en días y no porque le gustara la idea de tener a otra persona a la que cuidar, sino porque era trabajo menos para ellos.

-Yo también sé hacer eso -Derek se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, pero tú cobras por hora y tienes un contrato directo con la empresa, Jordán nos factura y nos escucha -Stiles recibió su Chai con una sonrisa -¿Puedo tener un panini, por favor?

-Yo también -Liam se colgó del brazo de Stiles -Derek me alimenta de galletas, panecitos y coca cola.

-A todos -Theo le dio un trago a su café.

-No digan eso o ya no los voy a poder sacar.

-¿Quién les va a comprar la cerveza sino es Derek?

Stiles no se llevaba muy bien con Matt Daehler, tal vez porque Matt no tenía muy buena reputación o tal vez porque Stiles mismo había tenido que ser víctima de sus comentarios cuando en una comida dijo que solamente estaba ahí porque era ‘bonito’.

Ese día se declararon la guerra en silencio, Matt era listo y era uno de los favoritos de Harris, pero no había forma de negar que Stiles era muy buena competencia, aunque estuvieran en diferentes sectores. Matt podía dedicarse a revisar obras para zonas alejadas, pero Stiles en el área de desarrollo se defendía bastante bien y sí, era guapo.

-Seguramente tú no -Stiles le dio un trago a su té.

Durante un par de segundos los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos y al mismo tiempo desviaron la mirada.

-Entonces -Derek regresó a su celular -¿Jordan?

-Sí -Stiles soltó un suspiro.

Eso no iba a funcionar.

-¿Alguien ha escuchado sobre el vuelo de las abejas? -Theo le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Liam.

Y ahí fue donde todo dejó de ser tan tenso y pasó a ser una conversación llena de risas y comida que terminó dos horas después.

Liam estaba a unos cuantos metros terminando de despedirse cuando Stiles sintió un par de golpecitos en su hombro. Theo no era muy algo, pero por alguna razón imponía y eso fue lo primero que Stiles pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que era él quien lo estaba llamando.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -Stiles metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y arqueó una ceja. -Yo sé que no crees que soy suficiente para Liam y lo entiendo, pero -Theo tragó duro – Él se va en unos meses a la universidad, a kilómetros de aquí donde va a conocer a gente nueva, lugares nuevos y se va a olvidar completamente de mi ¿Puedes por favor dejarme disfrutarlo hasta que se vaya?

Los dos escucharon al mismo tiempo la risa de Liam y vieron lo feliz que estaba sobre los hombros de Isaac.

-Por favor -Stiles miró nuevamente a Theo.

-Yo sé que no eres un mal chico, Theo, pero si mi hermano llora y me entero de que fue por tu culpa te van a tener que buscar por todo el condado en cuadritos -Stiles soltó un suspiro -¿Estamos?

-Sí -Incluso él se asombró con todo el entusiasmo de ese niño tras una amenaza.

Stiles vio a su hermano y por un segundo fue como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Liam aún fuera el niño con dos padres y un hermano mayor que se dedican únicamente a él.

-Liam vamos a casa -Liam se soltó del brazo de Isaac y casi corrió hasta él.

-Dice Derek que él trae la camioneta de la empresa, que si puedes llevarlo a su casa cuando la entregue -Stiles miró la hora en su celular -Theo me va a llevar a casa en su moto, por favor, Stiles. Y no voy a pedir nada.

-Mañana es el día de hacer las compras ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-No voy a pedir nada más hoy -Liam dejó que Stiles le cerrara la cazadora verde y le pusiera el gorro de peluche.

-Directo a casa y enciendes la calefacción -Liam le dedicó una sonrisa tan grande como lo era su pequeño cuerpo -¡Te cuidas!

Stiles se quedó de pie viendo como algunos de los chicos se subían a la camioneta de Matt y otros al Tsuru de Isaac.

Al final solamente quedó él junto a Derek en la calle vacía.

-¿Te sigo? -Stiles sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo y Derek sacó el encendedor -Gracias.

Igual que la vez anterior Derek no encendió uno propio, en su lugar espero unos cuantos segundos y tomó el cigarro de Stiles.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada el tiempo que duró el cigarro encendido. Era una noche bonita, como todas las noches en las que se encontraba con Derek a solas.

Si ponía a pensar, desde el momento en que se conocieron, habían tenido situaciones parecidas. Desde un punto de vista romántico era como si el destino quisiera unirlos de cierta manera y se esforzara porque esa situación se diera una y otra y otra vez como un bucle.

-La primera vez que te vi estabas platicando con Chris -Stiles no se giró a verlo -Todos dijeron que estabas solamente por un mes, que seguramente ibas a durar menos y no era necesario hacerte un contrato que durara más tiempo del establecido. -Derek sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla y lo encendió -Cuando te vi un mes después en esa oficina hablando del viaje que tenían que hacer me di cuenta de que era más de lo que los demás podían soportar, por eso te querían fuera -Derek le dio el cigarro -Y ahora estás aquí y yo llevo cada momento de este año intentando conocerte, averiguar algo de ti y tú pareces huir. ¿Porqué?

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y la hermana de Chris? -Derek se giró a verlo y tal vez su mirada podría asustarlo en un día normal, pero no esa noche.

Stiles estaba cansado de ser la abeja que vuela porque no sabe que va en contra de los principios.

-No sé de que hablas -Derek encendió un cigarro para él mismo.

-Te sigo -Stiles apagó su cigarro con la punta de su botín y se fue directamente a su Jeep.

Veinte minutos después Derek estaba en el asiento del pasajero de su auto mirando hacia el frente como si no hubiera nada de que hablar.

El edificio donde se hospedaba era uno de los más bonitos que la empresa les podía proporcionar a sus trabajadores, afuera ya estaba estacionado el Tsuru de Isaac junto al Camaro de Derek.

-Buenas noches -Stiles continuó mirando al frente.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando regresó a casa Liam ya estaba en su pijama con el cabello húmedo por su reciente baño, la cocina olía a espagueti y había música sonando desde la radio.

-Ve a ducharte mientras llega papá -El chico se dejó caer en el sofá -Yo escogeré que ver.

Era casi divertido ver como su hermano se perdía en su pequeño mundo libre de preocupaciones mientras él se estaba revolviendo en su interior por la cantidad de sentimientos que tenía.

-Theo me pidió permiso para salir contigo -Liam se giró a verlo con los ojos grandes y las mejillas rojas. -Le dije que sí -Stiles dejó a su hermano procesar la información mientras él subía las escaleras, un minuto después lo pudo escuchar dar un gritito de felicidad.

Liam era la abeja perfecta.


End file.
